


Keep it in your pants

by EarthwormDairy



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: -dabs-, Closet Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Trans Boone, idk - Freeform, idk what im doing, okay trans boone isnt like super implied, trans courier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthwormDairy/pseuds/EarthwormDairy
Summary: Just a random throwing together or porny things, not much to it, this is old and new because i worked over it for a long period of time, and its not really part of a coherent timeline, im just having fun.





	Keep it in your pants

**Author's Note:**

> some good ol porn because why not,
> 
> contains trans porn   
> language used is dick
> 
> my friends liked it and i didnt proofread, god save us all

“I’ll be back, I gotta piss.” Loyan got up quickly, not even waiting for Boone to answer before leaving the room. He hurried to a somewhat distant room with a still intact door, shutting it somewhat loudly.

In only a moment his pants were down and he was fingering himself, breathing heavily and barely containing his whimpers. Since taking on Boone as a companion it had been hard to find time to take ‘care’ of himself, it was made especially hard by the fact he was absolutely smitten with Boone... soon Loyan got really into it, losing track of time and forgetting about where he was.

\--

It had been 10 minutes, and he still wasn’t back. Boone tried to not let his paranoia get to him, Loyan was probably just taking his time, or got distracted by something shiny, as Bone learned he tended to do after 7 months travelling together. He’d give it 5 more minutes before going out and looking for him.

He couldn’t even wait 3 minutes before giving up and going to check on him, hoping that this would just be and awkward conversation or him coming back to Loyan at camp. He walked quietly, rifle in hand just in case. His ears picked up what sounded like a small cry and he turned toward it, picking up his pace, as he got closer he heard Loyan whimpering more consistently. He was about to walk in when he heard him speak. “Ah… fuck.. God yeah..”

Oh.. that’s why he was gone so long.. Boone turned around, wanting to not be caught watching his companion jerk it. Before he got too far he heard another moan and then “B-boone, ah fuck..” The man himself nearly toppled over when he heard his name. Was Loyan… attracted to him? He was honestly surprised. He quickly began walking back towards their camp, hoping Loyan would be none the wiser. He sat there contemplating if he actually heard right until Loyan's return, who promptly laid down and checked out for the night, saying nothing about if he heard Boone or not.

\-----

It had now been another month or so since the incident, and there hadn't been anymore as far as Boone knew. But he couldn't get the image out of his mind. It kept distracting him when there was nothing to occupy his mind. Just the way Loyan said his name, he could almost get hard-

“Boone, do you have any bobby pins?”

He was snapped from his thoughts by Loyan's question 

“No why?”

“Have you not been watching me trying to pick this lock for the past 10 minutes? I didn't want to use the last of mine but I guess I'll have to.” 

Loyan pulled some bobby pins from his hair, causing it to fall into his face as he worked. Boone didn't even know he had pins in his hair, he just thought it stayed like that. Just as Loyan was getting the door open a bunch of raiders walked into the building, looking to cause trouble, they were behind a wall but were quickly coming round. Boone quickly pushed Loyan into what he was hoping was a room with another exit, and he quickly followed shutting the door behind them. 

“Ah dude what the fuck, you-”

“Shh raiders, we gotta get out of here”

“Boone… this is a closet…”

Shit, of course it was. They were just going to have to stay in here for a while until the raiders hopefully cleared out. Now that Boone's eyes had adjusted to the dim light he could see Loyan on his knees looking up at him. He didn't look very happy about being pushed to a closet floor. But boy did he look good there, hair fallen into his eyes, hands on the floor, pouty- wait. Was Boone seriously doing this? While hiding from raiders? What the hell is up with him. 

“Well I guess we better barricade the door and get comfy, also if we get out of this, you owe me new bobby pins. Those were the only ones that matched my hair and now I lost them.”

“O-okay.” 

Boone didn't know why but, Loyan whispering made it even harder to focus. He slip his back against the door so he was sitting on the floor. Loyan moved to sit near him, looking at his pipboy for a few moments before turning the light as dim as it could go.

“Hopefully they won't stay long.”

“Hopefully.”

\-----

At some point Boone fell asleep, when he awoke Loyan was laying curled up in the corner, partially turned away and breathing heavily. Boone was about to ask what was wrong until he remembered last times incident. He held still not knowing what to do. Go back to sleep? Watch him? In the back of his mind a small thought formed, he tried to ignore it but it was stubborn. He could feel himself getting hard thinking about it. He decided to move, a simple heavy breath, acting as if he'd just awoken, Loyan jumped and spun around to face Boone, throwing his hands behind himself. 

Boone quietly gestured to Loyan to come closer, he did, whispering a question to Boone

“What do you need?”

God. Boone nearly lost it right there. Loyan's face was right next to his, and his voice so soft. 

“Are the raiders gone?” 

“Things went quiet a bit ago but I think they’re still here, I heard patrols go by a few times.” 

Boone thought for a moment, not completely safe, but who didn't like a little risk?

“Do you need anything else-”

Boone made a split second decision, he he gently put a hand behind Loyan's head and he leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth. Loyan froze, even his breathing seemed to freeze. 

“Just in case.”

Boone said that but he didn't really know if thats why he did it. He was about to apologize when Loyan shakily leaned forward and kissed Boone, directly on the mouth. He was quick to respond to it, putting one hand on Loyan's back, trying to move him into Boone's lap. He easily followed, Loyan's hands going straight to Boone's zipper, when he stopped. Sure he was horny but he didn't want to die here after a quick sad fuck.

“How about we get out of here first, then I'll give you a good time?”

“Sounds good to me, gotta plan?”

He kept his hands on Loyan's body, not wanting to let him go now that they were on the same page.

“Yeah. Just follow my lead as always.” 

With a gentle touch Loyan began to turn the handle to the door, pushing it open slowly, hoping to god the ancient hinges were oiled recently. He poked his head out of the door following with his pistol in hand. He was going to take another step when he heard footsteps of a raider rounding the corner, he quickly returned back to the closet, and pulled the door shut. 

“Well I guess we’re going to have to wait a bit longer-”

Loyan was cut off as he was pulled backwards and he fell into Boone’s lap, he immediately felt rough lips kissing his neck, trailing up to his ear and whispering

“I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

Loyan’s voice caught in his throat, he didn’t know if he could either, he certainly didn’t want to wait. Fuck it. 

“We don’t have to.”

Boone used his hand to turn Loyans face towards his own, kissing him chastely before beginning to unbutton Loyan’s pants, hand quickly making way between skin and underwear. Loyan moaned softly, letting his head fall back against Boone’s shoulder. Boone ran his finger over Loyan’s dick, causing the ginger’s body to tense up. Smiling, Boone turned his head to whisper in Loyan’s ear as he slid a finger into him and began to slowly fuck him with it.

“You know Loyan, I’ve been thinking of doin’ you like this for weeks, since that day I heard you say my name as you fucked yourself senseless. I’ve been thinking how you’d probably just love to have me fuck you the same way huh.”

Loyan almost didn’t know what he meant, but the memory came back quickly

“You , ah you s-saw tha-aaah? Fuck, fuc”

Loyan almost couldn’t keep his voice below a whisper, especially as he felt another finger slide into him. Boone was right though, he so badly wanted to be fucked senseless by him. He had wanted it for so long he almost couldn’t believe it was happening now.

Boone began kissing Loyans neck, want to savor every moment of this. A pair of boots heavily stomped on the other side of the wall, and voices began talking to each other. As they spoke a slightly sinister idea came to Boone's mind and he smiled.

“I'm going to need you be quiet for me now, can't let those raiders hear you now.”

Boone gently removed his finger from Loyan and turned him around. Loyan leaned back against the wall, slightly trembling from his current state.

“Please B-boone I can't have you stop right now-”

He was cut off by Boone kissing him, one hand holding Loyan's side and the other pull down his pants and underwear. He stopped the kiss short holding a finger up to his lips, signalling Loyan to not say anything as he went and began sucking on Loyans small but hard dick.

Loyan had to smack a hand onto his own mouth to keep from crying out right then as pleasure overwhelmed him. The other hand balled up against his chest. 

Boone continued working on loyans dick, face and chin soon wet from the gingers slick. He pushed his tongue into his companion and Loyan bucked his hips into his face, driving his tongue even deeper into him. Boone placed his hands on Loyans legs wanting to keep him in place. 

As he worked they could hear what sounded like a fight outside, one that was quickly getting noisier and more violent. Boone took this as a moment to really go all out, hoping the cat scratch outside would be enough to cover any noises that could happen, which they did as Loyans whines escaped from behind his hand.

“Ah Boone please, hah, please don't stop. I-I've been dreaming of this for so lon-” he was cut off as he had hit his climax. His legs squeezed against boones head as all of his senses were overwhelmed and he orgasmed hard. He hadn't had someone fuck him this good ever before.

Loyans body soon relaxed and he laid against the wall, slowly his sense and mobility came back. Boone was wiping his face off on his shirt, smiling proudly.

“That was quite the exhibit there Loy.”

Loyan smiled, wiping his sweaty hair off his forehead.

“You sure knew what you were doing, I've never cum so hard before.”

Loyan pulled his pants back up. Boy he's going to have to get these washed asap. But right now he just wanted to be held and kiss Boone. He crawled over to him, planting his ass in the snipers lap and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He knew they should probably try and make their escape soon, but he just wanted to enjoy the moment.


End file.
